


Enter Mogar!

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: When We Were Young [10]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Funhaus, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Kids, Little AH, Mogar, bullied, friends - Freeform, standing up for others, vav - Freeform, when we were young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: A new kid moves to Achievement City from New Jersey, and finds himself getting into a fight on his second day.





	

Michael Jones squared up and eyed the boys standing in front of him with appreciation. It was only his second day at Roosterteeth School and already he was getting into fights. It wasn't that the 9 year old New Jersey kid was trying to fight, the kids here were just stupid and didn't appreciate his straightforwardness. The boys standing in front of him were tall middle school kids, a couple years older than Michael who wore black t-shirts with a weird looking H on the front.

"You gonna fight us Jones? Gonna be a hero?" the leader of the group, Bruce Greene, mocked. Michael narrowed his eyes but didn't move. This wasn't new to him, he'd grown up fighting, him and his brothers. But today he was alone, standing over a cowering kid who the older boys had been picking on.

"Tough guy Mikey. What're you going to do? There's three of us and one of you!" Bruce sneered. Michael looked down at the sniffling lad who was staring up at him with wide green eyes.

"You know Bruce, punks like you really piss me off," Michael finally said. Bruce was taken aback.

"You're too weak to handle whatever fucked up situation you're in so you take it out on kids weaker than you so you feel empowered," Michael continued. Bruce's face grew dark.

"What did you just call me?" he growled.

"You're a bully, and a coward!" Michael returned. Bruce roared and lunged at Michael who side stepped and stuck his foot out, tripping Bruce and sending him sprawling in the dirt. James Willems was the next to attack and grabbed Michael around the arms and torso. Michael countered by head butting James and then slamming his elbows back into the taller kid's stomach. By this time Bruce had jumped up and was charging at Michael again.

This time Michael met him head on with force, slamming his fist into the taller boy's face and then turning sideways and kicking out at Bruce's chest, laying him out flat. The last boy, a tall kid named Adam Kovic watched all this before grabbing Michael's arms and pinning them and managed to hold the younger kid still.

"You're gonna pay for that shrimp! You're all alone and out numbered!" Bruce growled as he and James picked themselves up. Michael looked up at Bruce and smiled a crazed smile that shocked the boy.

"I'm never alone asshole. Mogar is never alone!" he laughed. The three older boys looked at each other.

Mogar?

"Who the heck is Mogar?" asked Adam. In response Michael twisted quickly out of the kid's grip and shoved him forcefully towards his friends. Michael stood there, fists clenched, ready to fight. The smaller kid he'd been defending was now standing behind him.

"And Mogar has Vav to back him up!" he said in a British accent. Michael rolled his eyes but continued to stare down the bullies.

"Alright assholes go jerk off in a corner!"

All the boys turned at the voice and saw one of the older middle school boys standing there arms crossed and a scowl on his face. His arms were covered in tattoos, Michael guessing fake or drawn on. Slowly the three older boys moved on, sending glares at Michael and the younger boy. Michael turned to him.

"You okay kid?" he asked. The blonde haired boy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks to my boi Micoo!" he said. Michael rolled his eyes and then turned to the older boy still there, surprised to see that he'd been joined by two others. He was immediately on guard and stepped protectively in front of the British kid he'd just defended. To his surprise the smaller kid darted around him and hugged the tattooed boy.

"Oi! Geoffrey, this is my new friend Micoo!" he said and pointed at a confused Michael. The boy smiled at Michael.

"Thanks for defending Gavers here! Those Funhaus kids are real pricks sometimes," he said. Michael relaxed slightly but remained alert.

"It's okay, we're the good guys Micoo!" the kid he'd defended said with a smile. Michael scowled but remained silent.

"I'm Geoff Ramsey," the tattooed boy said and smiled. "And this little fucker is Gavin Free!"

"Language!" the other two boys said with a smile as Geoff rolled his eyes.

"I'm Jack Pattillo," offered the bigger boy of the group. He had a nice friendly face and gentle voice.

"And I'm James Haywood but all my friends call me by my middle name Ryan," the last boy, a tall lad with sandy blonde hair who held a stuffed cow, said with a smile. Michael relaxed fully and smiled.

"Michael. Michael Jones. I'm new, from Jersey," he explained. The boys smiled and they all wondered off to the swings to play, enjoying the last minutes of recess they had. Michael was nudged by Gavin who smiled.

"Back there, you said something about a fellow called Mogar? Who is he?" he asked. Michael smiled.

"I'm Mogar! My brothers would call me that to help me be brave when I was scared back in the city. They even gave me this," he said and pointed to the bear head hood he wore. Gavin smiled.

"We're gonna be friends forever Micoo! Mogar and Vav!" he said. Michael smiled back. This group of kids were alright, and he figured they'd be friends for many many years to come.


End file.
